


About Me: An Apology

by ficfairy



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hospital, apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfairy/pseuds/ficfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria never expected a visit to Kate would lead to the two of them screaming their faces off. Another hospital apology scene with a little more catharsis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Me: An Apology

“Kate, I’m sorry?”

“Kate, I’m sorry!”

“Katie, I’m _sorry._ ”

Victoria paced along the hospital corridor, her heels clacking across the linoleum flooring. At the strength and speed she moved, the lack of wear on the ground was surprising.

“Kate, you know it was all a joke-”

“Katie, I just wanted to-”

“Kate, I didn’t mean to-”

A thud echoed through the halls; Victoria’s fist slammed against the wall being the obvious culprit. Her teeth were grit and a look of fury and frustration seemed to be etched permanently onto her features. This was definitely going to cause frown lines.

She had to leave.

Victoria turned once more and beelined for the exit. 

“Victoria?” a voice called out as she passed through a hall. She turned to find Kate Marsh, trawling the halls and holding an IV drip as a crutch. Of course.

“Oh uh, hello Kate.”

“What are you doing here?” Kate’s voice was dubious and accusatory, guarded against her apparent nemesis.

“Look…” she paused, “I- I had things to say. I just… I wanted to talk.”

“Whatever you wanted to say, you can do it out here.” Kate had stepped back, her arm crossed over to hold her arm. She had retreated into her shell, and her eyes darkened sadly.

“…Fine.” Victoria balled up her fists. “I just wanted to say I’m… I’m sorry. About everything? I don’t know what came over-”

“…Are you kidding me?” a whisper lingered, just barely above a breath, inaudible to anyone other than the blonde in the hall.

Victoria stopped, the minute levels of courage she built up crumbling to ashes.

“Victoria, I almost died.”

“I- I know that but-”

“There are no buts Victoria… I was at the lowest I’ve ever felt in my entire life. It was dark, and no matter where I looked there were only… stares. Everyone was staring at me.” Kate bent her head low, as if she were tightening into a ball. “They looked at me with pity, surprise, disgust… but the worst was when you did Victoria.” Kate raised her head and Victoria’s breath stopped. Cold as ice fury gripped her spine, Kate’s eyes pinning her in place.

“You looked like you… won. That you were better than me. That you had finally defeated me. What did you win Victoria? Did you want me to cry?” her voice quickly began to escalate, “Did you want me to suffer? Did you want me to die!?”

Victoria gulped. The air between the two was thick with tension. The lump in her throat threatened to choke her from the inside. A poignant pause passed before Victoria started again.

“Yeah Kate, I won.” she took a breath. “My goal was to torment you until you decided to kill yourself. Yeah, and then I was going to post pictures of your body all over the internet. Hell, maybe I was going to get a sample of blood and just rub it all over my face while praying to Satan!” Victoria screamed, opening eyes she didn’t remember closing.

“The whole reason I was put on this earth was to make people suffer and kill themselves, is that what you wanted to hear?” She stomped forward until she was face to face with the shorter girl. Victoria gripped the hospital gown’s collar. “If it makes it so much easier you can go fuck yourself and believe whatever the fuck you want to Kate.”

She gripped the gown’s collar tighter, the thin fabric tearing between her trembling hands.

“You could have stopped at any time Victoria!” Kate cried out, twisting slightly in an attempt to wriggle out of the blonde’s grasp. “We all have a choice to be better than who we are! We are all God’s-!”

Victoria shook Kate out of her reverie, a scowl evident on her features.

“You thought you were so much better than us didn’t you? Because we drink and party and do all the stupid shit teenagers do, you think it’s okay to talk down, look down on all of us? How do you think we felt whenever you gave out those goddamn purity posters!?”

At this point Victoria was screaming.

“So yes Kate! When I fucking saw you fuck up at the party I wanted to capture every fucking moment of it because for once this pristine ‘holier than thou’ bitch was finally at our level! You got it! You weren’t better than us!”

The final scream rattled through the halls and, for a moment, it was as if time stood still. Victoria slowly opened her grip, falling to her knees in a heap. Her hands covered her face as she sobbed uncontrollably.

“B- but I never want to kill you! I never wanted to drive you that far!” Tears streamed down her cheeks, her words muffled and disjointed from the hiccups and sobbing that took over her body. “I’m sorry Kate! I’m fucking sorry! I’m sorry I took that video! I’m sorry I posted it online! I’m sorry for tormenting you! I’m sorry for being such an insecure bitch! I’m sorry for everything!”

“I’m sorry about me!”

Victoria opened up her mouth to wail, but suddenly found her chin tucked into Kate’s shoulder. She leaned in, not questioning the act of kindness, and wailed openly despite the crowded hospital halls.

Kate’s eyes were shut, tears breaking through despite the desperate hold containing them.

“That’s not fair Victoria.” she cried, shaking her head back and forth as she pulled the blond closer to her chest.

“That’s not fair…”


End file.
